


I picture it soft and I ache

by chemicataclysm (toxictrubblez)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pranks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxictrubblez/pseuds/chemicataclysm
Summary: Danganronpa v3 ship requests but only for the ships I like, I think. The rest of you are on your own.---Most recent chapter: Kokichi/Kaito/Rantaro"Kaito and Rantaro were curled up on the couch, fast asleep in each other’s arms, a blanket lazily pulled over both of them. The TV was still on, a movie playing but turned down and long forgotten, any sound it made being completely drowned out by Kaito’s snores. They were holding each other, Rantaro’s head resting against Kaito’s chest as Kaito clung to him like some kind of teddy bear. Kokichi’s expression softened at the sight."
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Chabashira Tenko/Harukawa Maki, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, amami rantaro/momota kaito/ouma kokichi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 52





	1. Terms and conditions

So okay here's the deal, I'm working on a multichapter fic, like a big one, but I want to get it FULLY done before I post it and sometimes the motivation to work on it is low because I'm insecure abt my writing and whatnot yadda yadda yadda you know the deal with authors you know how we are, so 2 remedy this insecurity and then also keep myself motivated even when i dont wanna work on the multichapter fic, im gonna take drabble requests!! but... only for ships i like 😊😊😊 because i dont like writing abt the things i dont like ;P

my top three ships are oumota, tenkaede, and saimatsu but I also like saimota, tenmaki, amasai, oumami, amamota and um I mean theres more too when in doubt please defer to my Nearly All Danganronpa Media Polycule Chart ([linked here](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/703085752816500848/704596240314138686/polycule_danganronpa.png)) b-b-but don't request any characters who aren't in v3 because the v3 cast is the only one I can write LKJHGFH

Anyway heres all the stuff I won't write  
-Shuichi/Kokichi, Maki/Kaito, Kokichi/Keebo, Himiko/Anyone (sorry lol)  
-Korekiyo or Iruma in romantic relationships because I hc them both as aromantic (but platonic stuff is fine)  
-Iruma as a cis girl sorry I hc him as a trans guy and I refuse to write anything that isnt trans man iruma  
-Kokichi/Girls or Tenko/Boys  
-Fucked up shit like abusive relationship dynamics? like hello?  
-Heavy angst because this is all about picturing it soft... light angst is fine tho, and so is hurt/comfort  
-Anything sexually explicit im an adult but -_- no  
-UHHH i think that's all but in the event that i need to update this ill let yall know

All that being said please leave a request so we can picture it soft and ache together 🥺🥺🥺🥺


	2. Tenkaemaki, nail polish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kept having to close my google doc and stare into space because this made my heart all soft. Anyway, Tenko, Maki, and Kaede are all dating and Kaede paints Maki's nails and I just 😭😭😭 I was gonna write more but I kept getting overwhelmed 🥺🥺🥺

“Oh, you’ve never painted your nails before?” Kaede asked, looking at Maki and tilting her head to the side slightly, a small smile on her face. 

Maki shook her head. “No, I haven’t. It wasn’t–” She cut herself off and went quiet for a moment, furrowing her brows and trying to think of the least concerning way to phrase her thoughts. “... It wasn’t an option growing up.” 

Kaede nodded sympathetically, giving a soft, reassuring hum and taking Maki’s hand in her own, lacing their fingers together and squeezing lightly. “I see, that makes sense. I didn’t paint my nails much when I was a kid either, but Rantaro and Shuichi got me into it recently,” She said, “I just think it’s cute, y’know? It looks nice. Plus, it’s fun too.”

Maki glanced down at both of their hands, her gaze focusing on Kaede’s nails, which were painted a light shade of pink. “Yeah, it does look pretty cute,” she admitted, “Pink’s always a good color on you.”

“I can paint yours too if you’d like,” Kaede offered, “Rantaro bought me a bunch of colors, so I probably have one that’d look good on you.” She paused and chuckled, blushing before adding. “Not that any of them would look  _ bad _ on you, of course. You’d look good with any color. I just mean, like, y’know… One of them might look better.”

“I don’t think that’d be a good idea,” Maki mumbled, shaking her head, her cheeks flushed, “The nail polish would chip off within a day. It’d be a waste.”

Kaede pouted. “It wouldn’t be a waste! I mean, if you’re uncomfortable with painting your nails that’s fine, but you don’t need to come up with excuses. You can just say no,” She said, “But, It’s fine if it chips off fast! Mine always does. Piano playing and nail polish don’t get along at all, believe it or not.” She grinned. “I just think it’d be fun to paint your nails, Maki.”

Maki puffed her cheeks out, brows knitted together.. “Well, it’s um– It’s not that I don’t want you to paint them,” She struggled to explain, “It’s just, I’m not… You’re really nice, you know that, right? Kindness–” She bit her lip. Talking about her thoughts and feelings had never been her strong suit; She was usually a closed off, cold person, and she normally kept all her feelings bottled up and squashed down, ignoring them until they either died off or killed her. Around her girlfriends, though, she felt the need to open up, but that didn’t exactly make it easy. Just because she wanted to tell Kaede what was on her mind didn’t mean she could find the words. “I’m not exactly used to people being nice. Something like painting my nails for me is such a small kindness, it feels weird, I’m sorry–”

“It’s fine, love, I understand,” Kaede assured, giving Maki’s hand another gentle squeeze, “Sometimes it’s hard to accept things you’re not used to having. You deserve the kindness, though, so you should let yourself have it if you can. Do you want me to paint your nails?” She asked again, voice soft and patient, “It’s alright if you say no, I won’t hold it against you. I just wanna make sure you know that you’re allowed to have nice things.”

Unable to find the words, Maki just nodded silently, a wobbly smile forming on her bright red face. She squeezed Kaede’s hand back and looked up at her, feeling like her heart was going to explode. “I love you,” she eventually said, “I love you so much.”

Kaede giggled and ducked her head down to kiss Maki’s cheek. “I love you too! Go ahead and take a seat at the table, alright? I’m gonna go grab my nail polish from my room, I’ll be back in a sec.” She let go of Maki’s hand and walked off.

Maki nodded again and walked over to their dining room table, taking a seat and pressing her hands against her cheeks, taking a deep breath trying to calm down. She’d been in a relationship with Kaede and Tenko for about a month now, and she still wasn’t used to how flustered both of them made her. She was pretty sure she’d never get used to it. 

Kaede eventually came back with a little plastic bin in her hands. She sat down in the seat next to Kaede, and set the bin down on the table in front of her. “Go ahead and pick a color,” she said, “I’ve got pretty much all of them, so I’m sure you’ll find something you like!”

“Alright,” Maki said, starting to rummage through all the little nail polish bottles, picking up any that interested her. She settled on a red so dark it almost looked black after a while. “I like this one,” She said as she held it up. 

“Okay, just put your hands down on the table and spread your fingers apart,” Kaede said as she took the bottle from Maki. She unscrewed the lid and wiped the excess nail polish off on the edge, humming and watching Maki lay her hands out. “If you don’t end up liking it, I’ve got nail polish remover.” And, with that, she started to paint Maki’s nails, humming a bubbly tune to herself as she did so. 

Maki watched wordlessly, her face still burning. Something about this was weirdly intimate, she thought. Kaede was only painting her nails, but at the same time it felt like so much more. She was so close and she was being so careful, so gentle and kind, cautious and deliberate as to not mess up her girlfriend’s nails, that Maki felt her heart turn to mush from this alone. She couldn’t help but smile.

Almost as soon as Kaede finished painting Maki’s right hand, the door to the apartment swung open, startling them both. Kaede paused her painting to turn at look, grinning and waving with her freehand when she saw Tenko standing in the doorway, covered in sweat, wearing her workout clothes. 

“Welcome home, dear,” Kaede chirped, cheery as ever.

Maki couldn’t wave, but she did smile at Tenko. “Yeah, welcome home, Tenko.”

Tenko waved back, taking a sip from her water bottle and shutting the door behind herself. “Thank you!” She beamed, kicking her tennis shoes off and walking over to her two girlfriends. She kissed Kaede’s forehead and then did the same to Maki’s, grinning. 

Kaede grinned back at her. “How was your workout?”

“Pretty good! The gym was basically empty when I got there, so I didn’t have to wait for any of the machines to be free,” She said, “The jog there and back was nice too. The weather’s been great lately, not too cold but not too hot either.” She hummed thoughtfully for a moment. “What’ve you two been up to?”

“I’m just painting Maki’s nails,” Kaede said, gesturing to all the nail polish, “It’s her first time getting her nails painted.”

Maki nodded, shrugging as much as she could without moving her hands too much. “Yeah, it’s nice.”

“Oh! Can you paint Tenko’s next?” Tenko asked, eyeing all the different colors, “I think it’d be cute if we all matched! Yours are pink, Maki’s are gonna be red, and mine could be… hm… How about green? Then we’d be like a flower! You and Maki would be the petals and I’d be the stem and leaves.” 

Kaede laughed lightly and nodded. “Yeah, alright, I’ll paint yours as soon as I’m done with Maki’s,” She said, dipping the nail polish brush back into the paint and wiping off the excess again.

“Okay! I need to get changed real quick anyway, my clothes are all stinky,” Tenko said, “Well, not actually stinky. Tenko wears deodorant. But they  _ feel _ stinky, so it still counts, sweaty clothes are never good!” She leaned down to kiss Kaede again and then walked out of the room.

Kaede went back to painting Maki’s nails, this time working on her left hand. “Does the color look alright to you? I think it looks nice, but I wanna make sure you’re liking it so far,” She said.

“It looks good,” Maki said, “Better than I expected. I don’t know why, but I kind of thought I’d look stupid with painted nails.”

“Aw, you’d never look stupid, love, you’re too cute,” Kaede gushed, not looking up from her work, “You’d be adorable no matter what, alright? Trust me.”

Maki’s blush had died down by now and she managed to calm down a bit, but that compliment was all it took for her cheeks to be dusted with pink again and for her heart to soar. “Thank you,” she said quietly, “You’d look adorable no matter what too, you know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was for beanie! I love u bro, we've got all kinds of solidarity between us <3 I know you didn't suggest tenkaemaki (you said either kaemaki or tenkaede) but you are the no. 1 tenkaemaki stan so i HAD to lmao hope u like this!! 
> 
> Anyway please comment and leave kudos it makes my day and night and week


	3. Kaito/Kokichi/Rantaro (oumamimota? oumotamami? MOMAMAOUMA?), home late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out to you kt sorry its short but idk i like it !

It wasn’t uncommon for Kokichi to get home late. He never did so on purpose, but it was easy for him to lose himself in his work and lose track of time as a result; Taking care of DICE and making sure the base was secure was a full time job, after all, and he didn’t like slacking off. If a DICE member needed support or he felt like there was some sort of outside threat, he was more than willing to stay until the problem was taken care of, oftentimes not leaving until it was well past midnight.

He unlocked the door to his and his boyfriends’ apartment and walked inside as quietly as he could, shutting and locking the door behind himself as he entered, slipping off his shoes. He had planned to crash on the couch alone tonight, not wanting to enter the bedroom and wake his boyfriends, but when he walked into the living room his plans changed almost immediately.

Kaito and Rantaro were curled up on the couch, fast asleep in each other’s arms, a blanket lazily pulled over both of them. The TV was still on, a movie playing but turned down and long forgotten, any sound it made being completely drowned out by Kaito’s snores. They were holding each other, Rantaro’s head resting against Kaito’s chest as Kaito clung to him like some kind of teddy bear. Kokichi’s expression softened at the sight.

He could feel his heart skip a beat in his chest, and he couldn’t help smiling, his gaze full of nothing but tenderness and adoration. Something about seeing the two people he loved most in the world all cuddled up and cute made him melt. He went over to the TV and turned it off, not wanting to waste power, and he started taking his shirt off, deciding he’d join his boyfriends on the couch and pass out there. 

Then he had an idea. 

As tender as the scene in front of him was, a more devious part of Kokichi wanted to take advantage of the fact that both of his boyfriends were fast asleep in order to pull a prank. He loved them both dearly, but the thought was too funny, and he couldn’t help himself– He’d always been a huge prankster. Smirking, Kokichi reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a sharpie he had been using earlier that day. He crept over to the couch, careful not to make a noise, and he pulled the cap off of his marker, snickering quietly and starting to draw on Rantaro’s face, decorating his skin with little doodles in jet black ink.

When he was done, Rantaro had cat whiskers on his cheeks and hearts all over his forehead and stars and little kitties drawn all over him. His entire face was covered in all kinds of cute doodles. Kokichi giggled and then shifted around, leaning over Kaito and doing the same to him, drawing the first thing that came to mind on his forehead: A cock with immaculately drawn balls.  Kokichi tried his best not to laugh as he drew it, not wanting to wake Kaito up, but seeing his boyfriend with such a well drawn penis on his forehead sure was something, and it was hard to keep the laughter in.

After that, Kokichi put the cap back on his sharpie and tossed it to the side, kicking his pants off so that he was left in his obnoxious boxers and then climbing onto the couch with his boyfriends, sprawling himself out over top of Kaito and Rantaro, making sure the blanket was pulled onto him too. He shut his eyes and, sooner than later, drifted off to sleep, a smile still on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second that, kokichi, love the balls. pls comment and kudos it makes me all <3


End file.
